


A Better Purpose

by DarkRosePrincess



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Conditioning, Corruption, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Large Breasts, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scissoring, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 12:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19668088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRosePrincess/pseuds/DarkRosePrincess
Summary: Origami Tobiichi keeps interfering with Kurumi Tokisaki's plans - specifically in regard to her goal of consuming Shido Itsuka's Spirit Power. After repeated warnings, Kurumi decides its time to give Origami a better purpose in life.





	A Better Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowedTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedTime/gifts).



“I thought I told you to stay out of my way.”

Origami Tobiichi, who held the rank of Master Sergeant within the Japanese Self-Defence Force’s Anti-Spirit Team was assailed by those words, spoken in a voice as soft as silk, as she walked through the halls of Raizen High School.

It didn’t come as a great surprise to her - after all, the monster to whom the voice belonged had, indeed, warned Origami not to interfere with its intentions for Shido Itsuka, the man she loved. Of course, Origami Tobiichi did not make deals with the creatures known as Spirits - nor was she afraid of them.

“As if I’d accept the demands of a creature whose very existence is rejected by the world,” the white-haired girl spat, turning around to face the inhuman monster behind her.

Despite being an inhuman blight on the world, the Spirit looked very much like a young girl, about Origami’s age. Objectively, she would even be considered beautiful by many, although her appearance held no allure over Origami. She narrowed her eyes whilst looking upon that human-looking face. The Spirit smiled in return, like a predator about to attack.

“My, what a disobedient girl you are,” the Spirit sighed in an overtly-flirtatious manner. “I can’t say I’m surprised, though. I expected you’d do something foolish before long,” she continued, adding a little giggle at the end of her statement for effect.

“Honestly, I’m not sure whether I’m disappointed or not…” the Spirit then continued unabated. “On the one hand, I’d rather not waste the time dealing with such an insignificant distraction as you, so I had hoped you’d be a bit smarter than I thought you’d be…” she looked away, then index finger extended to her chin in thought. “But at the same time, breaking such a pretty little thing like you sounds like more fun than I’ve had in quite a while, so it’s hard to be too upset, you know?” Her gaze returned to Origami, then, her expression once more predatory in nature.

Origami’s brow furrowed, as her hand automatically flew to the pistol she had strapped to her upper thigh, beneath her skirt. “You won’t be capable of breaking silence when I’m through with you,” Origami growled defiantly.

The Spirit laughed softly in response to such an outburst, and Origami bristled at the obvious insult. “What? Are you going to shoot me, Origami? I’m just an innocent schoolgirl...what will you do when teachers hear the shot and come to investigate, and find the body of a seventeen-year-old girl, hmm?” The Spirit’s predatory smile widened.

“You are not an ordinary school girl,” Origami snapped in response, hatred burning within her eyes. “You’re a trespasser - in both this school, and this world, and you’re incredibly dangerous.”

The Spirit laughed once more, beginning to advance toward the AST Master Sergeant. “Yes, you’re right,” she replied in a low voice as a series of pale, human-looking arms reached out of Origami’s shadow, grasping her calves, her forearms, even wrapping around her waist and neck, pinning her against the wall. “And sweetie…” she cooed, softly, leaning into Origami’s personal space and licking her lips perversely.

“You’re about to find out just how dangerous…”

“Kurumi Tokisaki!!” Origami cried in rage and immediately began struggling. As a Wizard of the AST, she was stronger and faster than a normal human, and so she was putting up much more of a fight than many of Kurumi Tokisaki’s usual victims - in fact, the raven-haired Spirit was, honestly, a little taken aback at Origami’s strength. It seems she had underestimated her...but that just made the whole thing that much more enjoyable.

“Ah-ah-ah~” the so-called Worst Spirit cautioned, blowing on Origami’s neck. “Be a good girl, Origami, and I might let you go...”

Despite the warning, Origami did not stop struggling. In fact, if anything, she began to struggle harder. “I don’t take orders from Spirits!” she spat, managing to free one of her legs and using it to aim a kick at Kurumi’s face.

Kurumi had to admit, she was taken aback by that - both by Origami’s ability to free even one limb, and at the speed at which she initiated her attack, to say nothing of the force she put behind it. Although Kurumi managed to stop the kick by grabbing Origami’s leg, she only managed it at the last second - just a moment slower, and that kick would have connected with enough force to send her flying.

And of course, that wouldn’t really have done anything. The hers within her shadow would have held Origami tight. But nonetheless, it was still an impressive feat - Origami had once again managed to impress her.

Origami narrowed her eyes and attempted to twist her leg in an attempt to escape, but Kurumi held fast, smirking softly. “I won’t let you have your way with Shidou,” she spat once more, glaring up at the raven-haired Spirit defiantly. “I’ll protect him!”

Kurumi laughed softly at that outburst, and lightly caressed Origami’s calf, causing the AST Wizard to shiver slightly in revulsion - an instinctive reaction that Kurumi found most charming. “Oh, but darling,” Kurumi began in her usual sensual drawl, “You can’t even protect yourself…”

Hooking Origami’s leg over her shoulder, Kurumi leaned in close, pressing her large bust against Origami’s comparatively smaller equivalent, to look Origami deeply in the eyes. “Shido Itsuka is mine. All mine. Mine to do with as I wish. No one has any right to try and interfere with that...least of all some rank-and-file wannabe soldier girl, got it?” she breathed in a soft tone, but one that left no room for defiance.

So of course, this time, when Origami attempted to knee her in the stomach, Kurumi was ready for her, and smashed her head backwards into the wall. As a Wizard, this wouldn’t do her too much harm, but it would stun her temporarily. Origami grunted in pain upon impact, as her head lolled to the side momentarily.

Kurumi took this brief reprieve to reflect on her current situation, and decide upon her next move. It was plain to see that Origami Tobiichi was not going to stop interfering in her plans, which really meant that there was only one possible further action on Kurumi’s part.

To kill her.

This wasn’t a bad thing, per se. Kurumi was, of course, always in need of more time, and a young, healthy girl like Origami would have many, many years worth of time to consume. However, she couldn’t help but feel that it seemed to be a waste to kill such a worthy opponent. She smirked, then, as the answer came to her. Pressing her nose to Origami’s thigh, Kurumi inhaled. Yes. She could break her. And with that thought, Kurumi planted a deep, sensuous kiss upon that pale thigh hooked over her shoulder.

Origami let out a low moan in response, before furrowing her brow as she struggled to collect herself after the sharp impact. It took all of two seconds after Kurumi kissed her thigh for Origami to realise what Kurumi had done, and then smash her thigh into the Spirit’s face. This stunned her, but not long enough for Origami to really do anything more than struggle uselessly a bit more.

“What do you think you’re doing, you monster?!” Origami growled. There was a strong current of humiliation in her tone, accompanying the obvious anger.

“I would have thought that was obvious, pet,” Kurumi groaned, fixing Origami with an irritated, yet sultry gaze. “And if you’d just let me finish, I’m sure you’ll find it very pleasurable,” she continued, in a tone matching her gaze as she reached out to cup Origami’s cheek, dodging Origami’s cheek as she tried to bite her.

“You’d really stoop so low?! God...you Spirits make me sick!” Origami cried out, clearly now a little afraid, her apathetic facade having begun to falter, letting her anger, fear, despair, and bitterness float to the surface. Kurumi relished in it.

“Oh, now, don’t be like that…” The Spirit whined with a mock-pout. “I’ve killed thousands of people...surely I already represent the absolute worst to you, right?” she giggled, then, leaning in so close to Origami’s face that they could feel each other’s breath. “After all, you do call me Nightmare, don’t you?”

Origami could do nothing in response but glare up at the inhuman monster who had pinned her to the wall. She was so blinded by rage that she couldn’t even find the words to speak. She clenched her fists and focused all of her strength into her arms, in an attempt to wrestle herself free. However, just as she was about to try, Kurumi did something that sapped her strength completely.

She pressed her lips against Origami’s and sank one of her hands into the buoyant flesh of her chest. Shielded as they were by her bra and shirt, and smaller as they were than her own, Kurumi still found the sensation delightful. She felt Origami stiffen against her, before attempting to struggle away from her violently. Kurumi held tight, however, one hand rested comfortably on Origami’s breast, and the other stroking her outer thigh, whilst the hers in her shadow held Origami to the wall tightly. There was no possibility of escape.

Teasingly, Kurumi tugged at Origami’s lower lip with her teeth, before letting go and kissing her again, moaning softly into Origami’s mouth as her hands began moving - kneading her chest softly, and moving higher and higher up her skirt - respectively. Yes, this was going to be fun.

Origami struggled as best she could, but Kurumi’s grip was incredibly strong. No matter how hard she struggled, she just couldn’t seem to break free. This was the difference in strength between a Wizard and a Spirit, and in that moment, Origami realised that she would never be capable of killing Spirits and avenging her parents as she was. This realization paralysed her from head-to-toe - which was the perfect opportunity for Kurumi.

The raven-haired Spirit slapped Origami’s ass beneath her skirt as she kissed her, but the girl was too much shock to protest. Taking advantage of this fact, Kurumi began to unbutton Origami’s school blouse, after pulling away her tie. Dropping her head, then, she began kissing Origami’s now-exposed neck softly. Origami had clearly realised just how futile resistance is, and now it was Kurumi’s job to reward her for that, and make this a pleasurable experience for them both.

Kurumi Tokisaki is, after all, a lady.

And so she continued kissing the stunned albino girl’s neck, pressing her lips deeply against Origami’s flesh, her fingers pressing into Origami’s petite rear and her modest breast, lightly kneading both. Her careful, methodical ministrations eventually rewarded her by eliciting a quiet, breathy moan from her.

“Yes, that’s right, Origami...now you’re being a good girl…” Kurumi cooed softly, raising her right leg to press her thigh against Origami’s panty-clad crotch. This caused Origami to struggle again, momentarily, before a swift kiss to the neck caused her defiant cries to die in her throat and become strangled moans.

“Ohhh…” Origami sighed, throwing her head back as the intense sensations threatened to rob her of her mind. Origami was no stranger to sexual stimulation - in fact, a day rarely went by without her touching herself to the thought of Shido...or occasionally to the tactile sensation of something of his that she had acquired. Such as his toothbrush. However, she had never experienced deliberate sexual stimulation from another before, and now that she was - and in such a vulnerable state of mind - she was beginning to get a little drunk on it.

Kurumi, noticing this, decided to be a be a bit more daring, and began kissing downward from Origami’s neck, pressing her thigh harder against Origami’s moistening slit. Both actions, when combined, caused Origami to moan out loudly and arch her back automatically, causing her modest breasts to jiggle in her decidedly racy white lace bra.

Kurumi had to admit, the girl had some nice taste in underwear. Underwear is, of course, a maiden’s number one secret weapon in matters of love - and it seemed that Origami understood this concept well.

Kurumi planted a deep kiss on the exposed flesh of Origami’s breasts, causing another wanton moan to come from her mouth. She was so cute when she was this helpless. Kurumi then began rubbing her thigh against Origami’s panty-covered slit, delighting as she felt the Wizard stiffen, try and struggle, and then give up and moan, her body arching and rocking in the most sexual of ways.

The hers in her shadow peeled of Origami’s shirt, then, and Kurumi began trailing kisses down lower and lower, even as she continued to rub her thigh against Origami. She kissed her bellybutton deeply, licking its interior with her tongue, which rewarded her with the strongest convulsion yet from the white-haired girl.

Origami was trembling now - although whether it be from fear or sexual need was something even she didn’t know. She had begun to lose all sense of her surroundings by this point, due to the overwhelming combination of soul-crushing despair, and mind-blowing pleasure. On some level, she knew that she was being attacked by a Spirit, and that she had to fight back - she had to win, and slay the ethereal invader. But at the same time, she knew now that she could never win as she is, and that she needs more power.

Everything she’d done up until now, everything she had given up...it all amounted to ‘not good enough’...and it felt so good to submit. It was a sinful thought, and not one Origami had consciously. But nonetheless, the sentiment was there, permeating her body, as she bucked her hips against Kurumi’s thigh.

“Aaahn!! Mmnnnnn…!!!” Origami cried and moaned as she arched her back in rapture.

Kurumi then issued a command to the hers in her shadow, and licked Origami’s taught stomach as she watched the hers unclasp Origami’s bra and drop it to the ground. Kurumi then wasted no time in devouring the white-haired girl’s modest breasts - licking, sucking, and nipping every inch of her nubile flesh, before going for broke and suckling on one of her nipples, even as her fingers pulled and tweaked at the other.

Origami drew in her breath sharply, before moaning loudly enough that Kurumi began to grow concerned that they’d be caught. Of course, she could push Origami into her shadow, and finish her there, with the direct aid of all her lovely hers...but where’s the excitement in that? It was much more stimulating to have sex at school.

“Good girl…” Kurumi breathed as she nipped and bit at Origami’s flesh, causing the girl to moan even louder, if anything. Even when Kurumi’s biting and clawing of her neck, breasts, and thighs began to draw blood, Origami still moaned ever louder, as though she were a veritable ‘bitch in heat’. Upon thinking those exact words, a delightfully wicked idea occurred to Kurumi Tokisaki, the so-called ‘Worst Spirit’, and so she at last made her mind up on what to do with Origami Tobiichi.

First, she stepped away, letting Origami’s right leg - which had still been hooked over Kurumi’s left shoulder this entire time - drop down to meet her left. Origami moaned futility in what seemed like sexual frustration and need...and perhaps a little bit of disappointment. Kurumi smirked sensuously, and licked her lips to taste Origami’s blood, snapping her fingers.

Upon the sound of Kurumi’s clicking her fingers, the hers in her shadow began earnestly stripping Origami of whatever clothing still remained - in this case, her shoes, her socks, her skirt, and of course, her underwear. Kurumi noted in satisfaction that Origami seemed to move her body to make it easier for the pale arms to remove her last vestiges of protection.

Then, looking around cautiously to ensure that no one was walking their way to ensure she wouldn’t be seen, Kurumi slipped out of her own shows, and removed her tights and her own underwear, rolling them up and stuffing them into her shoes. She then moved forwards daintily, and raised one of Origami’s trembling legs over her hip. She then wrapped her own leg around Origami’s other, and inhaled deeply.

Origami, then, opened her eyes. For the entire time since her will to fight back had been largely crushed, Origami had kept her eyes tightly shut, but now, ever-so-slowly, she opened them to look up at Kurumi, gaze clouded by despair and lust.

Kurumi smiled in desire and whispered “You’ll like this…” and bucked her hips forwards, bringing her moist slit into contact with Origami’s. Both girl’s moaned in unison, before Kurumi laughed breathily and began to rub her folds against those of Origami.

Origami, who had never even considered scissoring before, lost herself in the pleasurable sensations, and quickly began bucking her hips back against Kurumi in earnest, letting out a sharp moan whenever their clits bumped each other.

Kurumi, beginning to get carried away herself, unbuttoned her blouse and pried her large breasts from the confines of her bra, before leaning in to kiss Origami deeply, clawing at the girl’s breasts even as she interwove their folds through her careful rolling of her hips.

Origami wasn’t yet so broken that she would kiss back of her own accord, but she did moan into Kurumi’s mouth deeply, and when Kurumi broke the kiss, she did latch on to one of Kurumi’s nipples and begin to suck, as if she were a child nursing from her mother.

“Oh...that’s right!” Kurumi moaned through her heavy breathing. “You always did have mommy and daddy issues, didn’t you?” she chided in a mocking tone - though the effect was somewhat lost by how breathless she was.

Origami, despite the blatant humiliation, could only moan into Kurumi’s breast in response, grazing her pale flesh with her teeth in a manner that caused the Spirit to moan in gratification.

Deciding that it was time to make the Wizard hers, Kurumi began kneading Origami’s breast with one hand, whilst stimulating the white-haired girl’s clitoris with her other, even as she continued to scissor her in earnest. She could feel Origami’s movements become more desperate, as her breathing become more erratic, and her sucking upon Kurumi’s breasts became more her biting down due to overstimulation.

Kurumi moaned in satisfaction, even as Origami began to draw blood, as she pushed the Wizard closer and closer to the precipice of carnal oblivion, before pushing her over the edge entirely.

Origami let go of Kurumi’s breast to howl in ecstasy as her body convulsed violently under the grip of Kurumi and her clones. She cried out in sheer pleasure as the air was ripped from her lungs by the most powerful orgasm of her life. 

However, Kurumi was not going to stop at just one orgasm. Before Origami even had a chance to catch her breath, Kurumi playfully pulled at the Wizard’s clitoris, rubbing it even as their lower lips kissed deeply in time with their erratically moving hips. Origami’s breathing quickly became laboured once more, as Kurumi herself let out a desperate moan. 

The raven-haired Spirit leant in and captured Origami’s lips once more, kissing her deeply until she had to stop due to moaning too hard. All of the pressure building up in Kurumi’s abdomen exploded all at once as she achieved her own orgasm, moaning her bliss into Origami’s neck, even as Origami reached her second climax, convulsing and moaning deliriously as she squirted violently against Kurumi.

Recovering, slowly, Kurumi moaned breathlessly as she looked down at the Wizard pinned to the wall. She was delirious with ecstasy and her face was in rapture. It was plain to see that, for now, all the fight had drained out of her. And Kurumi was going to ensure that it never returned.

Kissing Origami passionately on the mouth, Kurumi gave the Wizard’s shoulders a gentle push, allowing the pale arms holding her to drag her into Kurumi’s shadow, the exhausted and pleasure-drunk Wizard allowing herself to be taken into the shadow without a fight.

Kurumi then took a few moments to catch her breath, before fixing her clothing, and continuing on with her day. After all, she still intended to court Shido, and she couldn’t waste all day playing around. Still, she had plans for Origami - she hadn’t pushed her into her shadow to consume her. No, she’d pushed her into her shadow so that the other hers could have their fun with her, break her, and then subsequently train her. She’d never be useful in battle again, but…

~xxx~

A few weeks later, Kurumi Tokisaki returned to one of her makeshift hideaway homes after a long day of information-gathering and time-absorbing...only to find someone waiting for her. It was a girl - a pale, slender girl with snow-white hair and piercing blue eyes.

Yes. It was Origami Tobiichi.

Her hair was slightly longer now - just passed her shoulders - and she wore a headband with a pair of white, floppy dog ears attached to it. She also wore a pale blue dog’s collar with a name tag reading ‘ORIGAMI TOBIICHI//IF FOUND, RETURN TO KURUMI TOKISAKI’. In addition, the rest of her body was laid mostly bare - clad only in lacy underwear consisting of stockings and garters, along with lacy panties, and a mostly see-through lace bra. It appeared there was an effigy of a white dog’s tail hanging down from thee back of her panties as well.

Immediately, upon seeing Kurumi, Origami’s face broke into a bright smile, her eyes void of light and clouded by lust.

“Mistress!” she cried in a voice full of emotion - a stark difference from her previous emotionless drawl. Kurumi Tokisaki smiled seductively.

“Good work, Me,” she said softly, already dismissing her Astral Dress as she sauntered towards her new pet.


End file.
